The Life of a Junior Super Friend
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. What it's like being a Junior Super Friend and going to school. Wonder Girl and the Princess are at each others throats. Chaos has begun. Episode 2 Posted.
1. Episode 1

The Life of a Junior Super Friend  
Book 2  
Chapter 1

By Robin Gurl

(w00h00 xD we are doin' it aren't we? xD)

"I do not wish to wear this ...this peasant suit to this..class." Sarah exclaimed growling. She was wearing the School Girl uniform for the local Side Kicks. Her blueish plaid skirt went to her knees and she had light tan socks bunched up over her brown loafers. A sweater went over her top half.

"You don't really have a choice." Leslie responded rolling her eyes. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Sarah only she didn't feel as pretty as the Princess. "Do you?"

Sarah turned around eyes on fire. "When I wish for an idiots opinion I'll ask for one."

"Excuse me? I am not an idiot. I go to class like I'm suppose to." Leslie shouted back. "You're not a Princess on this planet, Sarah. So stop acting like you are because it's a huge headache."

"Leslie!" Both girls turned around and saw Diana standing there with her arms crossed. "I will not tolerate you giving Sarah you're attidude. She has an excuse for her behavior but you don't."

"But mom-"

"No buts. You be nice to her or else." Diana glared.

Leslie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeh whatever. Come on, Princess."

"Don't touch me." She pulled away.

The two girls continued to bicker as they walked out of the Hall of Justice. Diana slumped into her chair moaning. "Great Athena, this is going to be one long day." She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. They started to massage her shoulders slowly. She mmmed and smiled eyes closing. "Aurthor, can we just pretend there aren't any kids and relieve our honey moon again in Atlantis?"

"And miss the cat fight of the century between our daughter and a Princess?" He smirked and helped her out of the chair kissing her. "No way."

"You make it sound so amusing. Aren't you worried about the Princess?"

"Worried? What for?" Aurthor asked looking into the full length mirror that hung on the door out into the hallway. "I'm more worried for Leslie. I think she found herself a match and now she's got to deal with that."

"You really think she could fight Leslie?"

"Do I think? Great Neptune, I know. That little girl has Robin's temper and her own determination all in one- I'm not worried about her fighting skills at all."

"Think we should stop them?" Diana retied his neck tie as she heard two shrieks and a crash outside.

"I only risk my life in saving the world not risking it to stop a school girl fight."

"I swear, just leave me alone!" Sarah shouted.

"I can't. I was told to watch over you and that's what I'm going to do!"

"And if I don't wish for you watch over me then what?"

"Then fine, go off on your own."

"I want Richard!" Sarah screamed. "You are all mean here."

"Then go back to your precious Brother. Because I most certianly don't want you here." Leslie shot back.

Sarah pushed past her and ran smack into Clark Kent. "Um..Super Man.."

"It's Clark. What's wrong?"

"I want to go home."

"Which home?" He knelt down and looked over at Leslie who was fuming over something. "Did she fuss at you?"

Sarah nodded. "I want to go back with Richard."

"Richard is in College. You're not old enough on Earth to go to College." He soothed. "But how about this? I can fly you to Gotham and you can go look at Gotham Acadmey. Richard and Bruce both went there." The man of Steel watched conflicting emotions stir on the young girls face. Then she nodded an ok. "Alright, let me go tell Diana and Aurthor so they won't be looking for you then off we go."

Sarah followed him back into the Hall of Justice not wanting to be with that Wonder Girl alone. She just wanted her brother. "Wait for me. Please don't leave me."

Atop of Super Man's shoulders she saw the city where Bruce and Richard lived. It was Gotham City? Lots of tall buildings, some even looked taller than Metroplis. He landed on a tall building and handed her a mask. "Put this on."

"What why?" She took it and looked at the black eye mask in her hands.

"Because around here hiding your idenity as a Super Hero is important." Superman replied. He walked over to the edge of the building and looked down. "Stay right here. Be right back."

"Um..Ok?" Sarah replied straightening her skirt. Down on the ground the City looked darker and not as happy as Metroplis. Why did her brother live here?

"Well lookie here. What have we got?" Sarah swirled around to see a man with a white face and green hair come down from another building. "Did Bats order a bride?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" She backed away slightly wide eyed.

The weird man laughed loudly and slapped his knee. "Just perfect. Don't even know who I am. Why my dear, I am the Joker."

"What a silly name." Sarah replied. "Why are you up here?"

"Causing problems, ripping people off, throwing pranks at people, it's a joy and a thrill!" The Joker exclaimed hopping up and down giggling like a mad man.

"That doesn't seem like fun."

"Oh but it is." He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "It's tons of fun!"

"Joker. Hands off." The voice. She turned around as he let go and saw a shadow of Batman up on the building above them. "You're free from Jail for now but that doesn't mean I can stalk you."

The Joker crossed his arms and did a little jig dancing over to Batman. "Oh but Bats, I was just introducing your little mail-order-bride to Gotham City."

"Oh joy." Batman replied getting a batterang ready.

"You need to lighten up a bit. Smiling is Healthy but I guess not for human Bats." The Joker jumped back when Batman growled. "Yeow. Ok I get the point. Ok well, girly I'm off. If he bores you just yell and I'll kidnap you!" He started to laugh again and bounced off into the darkness.

"Sarah, are you alright? I'm sorry he bothered you." Batman walked out of the shadows and his costume turned back to the navy blue she was accostumed to. She stared up at him for a bit not quite sure if that man she just saw scare off that Joker man was the Batman she knew. "No need to be scared. I only act like that around Villians."

"Are there a lot around Gotham?"

"Yes, unfortuantely. Superman told me you wanted to check out Gotham Academy? Didn't like the other school?" He crossed his arms leaning agaisnt the giant light that branded the bat signal on it.

"No- I never attended." Her head dropped and she shrugged. "That Wonder Girl and I just don't get along and she doesn't like me. I want to be near Richard."

"Sarah, please don't worry about Leslie. She has a few problems with her temper. It comes with being part Amazon. The other problem would be that she likes Robin or Richard a lot and for the longest time she's had him to herself, or so she's thought. Now someone new has stepped in and she's having to fight for what she had before, understand?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I sort of understand, Batman. But I do wish to look at this other school."

"There is one problem with Gotham Schools versus that Special School. Juniper High is specially made for Side Kicks who can't fit in to the real world. Many of them if not all of them have powers like the other Super Friends. Gotham Schools are not equipped for that."

"But you sent Richard to Gotham Academy."

"Yes, but I'd rather have sent the Lad to Juniper. But I'll let you choose."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Put that mask on and I'll try and get you out of here before anyone sees you."

"Kay?" She struggled with the mask but finally got it on and smiled at Batman again. "Well how do I look?"

Batman felt his breath get caught. She looked like Dick had when he was much younger. "It looks natural on you. Well hang on to me."

"What why?"

"Ever flown before?"

"I'm sorry?" She blinked wrapping her arms around his neck. A loud noise popped and she watched a rope with a hook fly out towards the next building.

"Here we goo!"

"AAAAH!" Sarah clung burying her face into his shoulder.

Batman smiled warmly as he jumped from building to building. He was going to enjoy this day. It was like having a young Robin again.

End Chapter 1


	2. Episode 2

Life of a Junior Super Friend  
By Robin Gurl  
Episode 2

Universe: Super Friends (70s)

(I know not many people read this but to those who do, here is an update!)

Disclaimer: Gurl Wonder/Sarah Grayson and Aquagirl/Ashley belong to me. As well as Nishu and the villains. I think you can figure out the canon characters.

* * *

"You have got to get rid of them." King Benu sat on his throne head in his hand. In front of him kneeled Brute, his most trusted warrior. "We can't afford another mess up like this."

"Sire, I'm sorry, she wasn't supposed to find out." Brute stood revealing his clothes. A simple outfit, something only a true warrior would wear: A pair of steel gloves and boots then a pair of pants. "I can't figure out how she found out either. Her brother was supposed to be dead? Who is he on earth anyway?"

"I have the answer to that last question." A dark headed figure floated in just inches about the ground.

"Ah, Shinji. What have you found my dear?"

Shinji lifted her head, her black hair shifting like a wave. Her eyes glowed a dark red and she smiled in a wicked way. "The child's brother is a well known super hero side kick." She waved a piece of paper between her fingers. "Apparently Richard is the earth hero Robin."

"I've heard of him." Benu replied. "Nothing but warnings to stay away from him."

Brute snatched the piece of paper from her hands and stared at it. It was a picture of Richard and a strange man beside him. "Whose the weirdo beside him?"

"That weirdo is the reason we're not touching the boy. Yet." Shinji rolled her eyes. "Sire, let me take care of this. Two children and a man who dresses as a tiny winged creature can not be hard to dispose of. Save Brute for the war."

"Before I let you go, tell me how do you propose to get rid of the adult in the situation? I know the two teens will not be a problem, they haven't awakened their power yet. But the adult looks capable of anything given the choice."

"Easy, master. I am going to disguise myself as a teacher at the girls school. She will never know what hit her. The boy will be a snitch. You catch the girl, the boy follows. Brothers protect their sisters. As for the jerk in the blue mouse suit, a hefty threat to the children's lives will be sufficient to shut him up for good."

"Very well. Don't fail me."

Shinji bowed before dematerializing out of the room.

*~*

"Leslie, where is Sarah? I thought you were supposed to bring her to school with you." Todd Kent exclaimed dancing around her.

"Todd, shut it. She went to Gotham."

"What the heck for?"

Alex glanced at Leslie's expression then quietly responded. "I believe they had a quarrel and Leslie scared her off."

Ashley looked up from her school books. "Oh come on, Leslie wouldn't do that."

Leslie rolled her eyes. "I did it ok? I did it for us. She was being a royal pain in the butt and so Superman took her to Gotham for Batman to handle."

"Somehow I believe absolutely none of that." Todd responded crossing his arms. "I think you're just jealous because someone else is occupying Robin's time. She's prettier than you are, nicer than you are, and you can't handle it."

"I swear Krypton Boy, one more remark and I'll show you what Amazon Princess' can do." Leslie dropped her school bag and cracked her knuckles. "Don't forget, I'm allowed to use the green rock."

"Not scared." He made a face at her and floated up in the air darting around her with a goofy grin on his face.

"You two stop it. Leslie, he's right. It's quite obvious how you feel about her." Ashley opened her lunch box staring at it. "Ugh, I don't eat fish. Why doesn't Batman get that?"

Alex snickered until he opened his own lunch. Leslie took the box and smirked. "I don't think Batman did this. I've seen plenty of Robin's lunches before. I think it was Alfred. Nice guy but kinda slow."

"This isn't stopping the conversation, Wonder Brat." Todd poked her. "I'm going to go find her and make sure she's ok!"

"You skip school again and I think Superman will actually pulverize you with his heat lazors." Ashley grinned flipping her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Nah. Dad will understand." Todd jumped in the air floating and turned back around. "Cover for me!"

"We're so in trouble." Leslie sat down with her other two siblings opening her own lunch box.

"You mean you're so in trouble." Alex replied taking a french fry out of her box. "We didn't do anything."

*~*

"Miss Grayson, school is not for sleeping." A voice penetrated her mind. Why was the teacher in her head? Then a loud snap was heard on her desk. Sarah sat up bleary eyed only to see her history teacher right in her face. "Your brother wasn't much better but at least he knew better than to snore."

The class roared with laughter and Sarah sunk lower into her seat. Then she remembered her up bringing as a princess and sat up straight, "Please accept my apologies, I will try my best to stay awake during your lessons from now on."

The teacher glared at her through her glasses before turning around and walking back up to the front of the class room. "Now as I was saying…"

Sarah sighed glancing at the huge history book in front of her, and then at her scarce notes she'd attempted to take. Her heart wasn't in it. She wanted no; she needed to find her parents.

Out of no where a bell rang and Sarah sat up looking around. Was this an alarm? She saw the class get up and walk out leaving her behind. "What is going on?"

"Miss Grayson, have you never attended a school before?" The teacher pulled off her glasses raising her eye brows.

"I'm sorry no, I've had a personal teacher before." Sarah responded quietly unsure of what response the teacher wanted. She got out of her seat and smoothed out her pleaded skirt. "Was that alarm a warning of an attack?"

"An attack? I do wish you would stop day dreaming. What we learned about in history today happened many years ago. There is no attack." The woman walked over with a pink pad and began to write something on. "And for your sarcasm you may walk yourself to after school dention after class."

Sarah took the pink piece of paper staring at it. "But..I …"

"No more talking." The teacher walked out leaving Sarah alone in the class room.

Sarah groaned from being confused as she glanced at the piece of paper. "I don't understand." Suddenly the windows opened and Todd flew in. "Todd?" Papers flew off the walls as the sudden gust upset the room. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Princess. Are you though? Leslie half way told us what happened. Next time she's a jerk just tell me and I'll pound her ok?" Todd grinned then looked over at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks and she fell into her chair crying. "I don't know what I am doing anymore. I'm on a strange planet at a strange school, I am completely lost on the procedures and my parents are somewhere in this galaxy heaven knows if they are alive."

"Woah, calm down." Then a rumbling was heard out in the hall way. The next class was on it's way in. Todd moved at the speed of light grabbing Sarah and her stuff and flew out of the building up onto the roof. "There. Away from peeping eyes." She glanced up at him and he wiped a tear away. "Tell me what's going on."

"I could not stay awake during lessons today. I kept falling asleep, the instructor was upset with me even after I apologized. Then there was some alarm that went off and everyone left me. I asked the teacher what it meant and she thought I was joking and she gave me this." Sarah handed Todd the pink piece of paper. "I came to Gotham to see my brother but all I got was this horrible academy."

"Aw, it can't be that horrible. Dick came out of it ok."

"Dick? Is that Richard?"

"Yeh. Not many people call him Richard. Infact I've only heard that name when Batman is REALLY mad at him." Todd snickered.

"So he must think I am angry with him?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"No, that's not what I meant- er crap. Sorry I'm so bad at this stuff. Look, just call him Dick ok?"

"Oh, alright. So where is Dick? When will I get to see him again and what is that pink piece of paper?"

Todd leaned back on the roof before replying. "Dick will be at the Hall of Justice after school. And this pink piece of paper is a bad note."

"Bad note?" Sarah leaned over and took it peering at curiously. "In other word's I'll get in trouble?"

"Sometimes."

Below them a rustling in the bushes startled Todd's hearing. He sat up and looked around. "What?" Sarah asked looking down and seeing nothing. "What's wrong."

"Shhh." He reached behind and put a hand over her mouth. "I heard something."

Out of the bushes a green scaled being jumped into the air leaping towards Todd and Sarah. Todd jumped up and grabbed Sarah in his arms and flew as fast as he could the opposite direction. Sarah glanced up over his shoulder. "Todd it's following us!"

"Don't worry- it can't catch me!"

Two other green scaled creatures joined the first at lightening speed. They were quickly gaining ground. "Are you sure they can't catch us? They are awfully close!"

"Geez these things are fast!" Todd whirled around to see a bright ball of light coming towards them both. "DUCK!"

Sarah cowered in his arms as Todd nose dived towards the ground. "We're going to crash!"

"No we're not. Hang on Princess, it's time for a little super flying." He darted right just before they crashed to the ground. The creatures however weren't that lucky. They weren't able to stop and crashed to the ground in pieces. "What in Krypton's name was THAT?"

"They are from Benu. Oh no, he's here!"

"Benu? Is he that dude who took your parents?" Todd sat her down on the ground and went over to inspect the pieces left over.

"Yes, the same. Now what Todd? Your friends are a city away!"

"Yes, but Batman's not. Do you have that radio Robin gave you last night?" Todd asked grabbing her shoulders.

"O..Of course."

"Can I see it?"

Sarah dug into her skirt pocket and handed the bat-communicator over to Todd. "I don't understand how this is going to help us."

Todd turned over the radio and found the button he was looking for. "I thought Robin did this. Here, we press this button and Batman will be notified and able to track us!"

"Are you sure? What if those creatures come back?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Nothing can harm me."

"I don't know who you are, young one, but that was a good effort." A woman's voice broke through the silence.

"Princess, behind me." Todd looked around the landscape and watched as a woman appeared sitting on the highest tree branch. "Who are you?"

"I ask the questions, which Superbrat are you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?" Todd growled.

"Ability to fly, nasty temper, blue eyes and super strength? You must be Superman's off spring. What do they call you? Superboy?" The woman crossed her legs elegantly smirking.

"Who are you?" Todd asked again.

"Your worst nightmare." She flew at him with a blade dripping in green liquid. "Prepare to die, son of Kal-El."

He dodged easily and started to laugh. "Whatever. If you want to play why didn't you just ask me. Sarah run and hide, I'll take care of this lady."

Sarah ran towards the hedge and crouched down, her eyes wide. "I've got to help him. But how?"

Todd reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a stick with the 'S' emblem on it. He held it up in the air and shouted, "Kryptonian Transformation Sequence Engage!"

"What's this?" The woman exclaimed backing away from the bright blue light.

When the light was gone Todd stood dressed as Superboy. "Alright, beautiful lets go!"

"I see, alright Superboy, if you wish to fight let's fight. However, let me warn you, you will not win."

"For an ugly woman you sure are confident." Superboy jumped in the air and floated around her.

She started to cackle and held her hands up in the air. They glowed green and then energy exploded at them towards Superboy.

"TODD LOOK OUT!" Sarah shouted jumping out from the hedge.

"Sarah no, stay over-" The blast hit Superboy straight on and he fell to the ground face first. "Kryptonite. Crap. Sarah get out of here!"

"But.."

"GO!" He shouted. "Don't let her get you. Batman will be here soon…I hope."

"I told you Super brat. You can't defeat me." The woman stepped on the boy's back laughing. "That was way to easy."

"W..Who are you…?" Superboy asked weakly trying to throw her off him. Before she could answer though he blacked out from the exposure.

"You can call me Shinji." Shinji grinned stepping over the unconscious brat. "Now, Princess, if you come peacefully none of your other earth friends will need to get hurt."

Sarah backed up slowly wide eyed. "What did you do to him?"

"Didn't he tell you? He's not invincible. This green rock- kills him." She laughed walking closer. "I'm done with him though, it's your turn."

"Don't touch her!" A bright light exploded between them and a blue lion with a lightening bolt stood in the wake.

"Who are you?"

"No questions, Princess, hop on."

Sarah glanced at the lion then at the woman in front of them who was briefly stunned. "You stopped her?"

"Only stunned. We've got to get out of her before my power runs out." The lion replied and darted off towards the city.

"We just can't keep running." Sarah complained, "We've got to fight. I don't even know who you are. For all I know you could be working for the enemy."

The lion stopped in an alley and knelt down so she could climb off. "I am no enemy. I work for the Membian Protection Society." The lion kneeled in an official fashion and bowed in respect. "It's an honor to protect you, my name is Nishu."

"That's all well and good but I've got to get Superboy. He was hurt trying to protect me."

"You can't go out on that battle field with street clothes on. Your Highness, please use this." He dropped a necklace in front of her on the ground.

"What is this?" Sarah knelt down and picked it up.

"It's your transformation device. Remember when Benu and Brute attacked on the planet before you came here? You transformed? That is your armor. To wear it hold up the necklace and shout 'Membia Transformation Sequence Engage.' And the costume will appear."

"So this is like Superboy's?"

"I guess so. I don't know who Superboy is."

Sarah and Nishu heard a sound and turned around to see Shinji blocking the way out. Sarah held the necklace high and shouted, "Membia Transformation Sequence Engage!"

When the green light disappeared Sarah was in the outfit that resembled Robin's. "Alright Shinji, let us quarrel."

"So polite for someone who is about to die." Shinji exclaimed smiling. "If you wish to fight me, go ahead. You will not win."

Sarah gulped when she saw the same energy beam being shot towards her. She jumped in the air and dodged crashing onto the street behind Shinji. "Ouch!"

"Poor Princess, did she break a nail?"

Sarah's hand traveled down to the belt and felt compartments. It was just like her brothers. "Alright you want a blast, I'll give you a blast." She pulled out a handful of tiny pellets and threw them Shinji's way. "Nishu RUN!"

"Child's toys are not going to stop me." Then the pellets exploded sending Shinji into the brick wall behind her.

"Yay, I got her!" Sarah jumped up and down happily. Then Shinji got up and Sarah let out a cry of panic before turning tail and running as fast as she could.

"Why are you running away from the battle? It has just begun." Nishu asked catching up with her.

Sarah sheepishly smiled at Nishu, "I forgot, I don't know how to fight."

"You have the knowledge. Look into your heart."

"Fighting abilities do not come out of your heart. They come from proper training- Oh no! It's another brick wall!" Sarah skidded to a stop and turned around to see Shinji close behind. "Doesn't she ever quit?"

"Trust me. How else did you know where the compartments were in the belt? You know how to do this."

Sarah closed her eyes concentrating and suddenly knowledge came to her. She jumped in the air floating and darted around Shinji then holding her hands out she shouted, "Fire Ball!" A bright red and orange flaming ball shot out of her hands and hit Shinji square in the chest. Shinji was thrown to the ground. Sarah flew over to see if Shinji was finally dead.

Shinji suddenly reached her arm out and grabbed Sarah by the neck. "You put up a good effort, young one. But the fight is over. I've won."

Sarah squirmed trying to free herself. "Nng! Nishu! Help!" She cried clawing to make the arm let go. Out of no where Sarah watched as a sharp object cut clean through Shinji's arm. She fell to the ground coughing trying to breath.

"What in the?" Out of the shadows the figure dressed like a bat and his partner appeared. "Ah, Richard and the Bat Figure. I was wondering when you would show up."

"Robin!" Sarah struggled to her feet and ran over to her brother. Her energy spent she weakly fell over falling into his arms. "Shinji."

"Easy there. Batman can take care of her. Are you ok?" Robin helped her to the ground supporting his sister's weight. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing to bad. But Superboy, he was hurt." Sarah protested. She used Robin's arm as leverage and got to her feet. "We've got to help him. Are you sure Batman can take care of Shinji?"

Robin looked over his shoulder and laughed. "He already has."


End file.
